


with you, i would

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Inspired by the Moo Moo promo, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: "Let's just make them go to bed.""Rosa, it's 6:30 pm.""So?""We've got at least another hour for manicures and Elena of Avalor!"Rosa and Gina babysit the Jeffords twins.





	with you, i would

Terry asks Rosa to babysit the kids – Rosa because she has a niece and Terry Trusts Her (but also because Charles is busy with Nikolaj, Jake & Amy are busy with each other, Holt makes Sharon uncomfortable, and Gina is  _Gina_.) 

Rosa’s not super enthused about it and almost immediately says no, but Gina overhears their conversation and volunteers to help out. “I practically raised Jacob from the womb. I am  _excellent_  with tiny humans, Ter-Bear.”

They show up at 4:45 as planned, and they’re so freaking ready. That is: Rosa’s ready to make sure the kids are alive and fed and to just get this night over with. Gina’s ready to be the coolest aunt ever. 

(Rosa’s got all the emergency contacts on her phone. She knows which container in the fridge holds which pre-prepared meal for which kid. She’s got a small axe hidden in her backpack in case a creep tries to break in and murder them all. Gina has a purse full of nail polish bottles and a Spotify playlist of kid-friendly pop songs.) 

It’s all pretty darn great until dessert is over and the twins no longer have a reason to behave. Lacey suggests a game of musical chairs, which Gina is 100% down for because she’s always into showing off her dancing. Cagney brings out their jump ropes at some point, and everything just goes horribly wrong from there. 

Later, when they’re untangled (after some bribing) and when the kids are finally asleep (after even more bribing), they collapse on the couch and just rest in silence for a bit.

Gina eventually speaks up, nudging Rosa in the side with her elbow. “We’d make awesome parents.” 

Rosa half laughs, half scoffs at that. “I guess.” 

“You think Pimento would want to have kids?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Gina sits up and quickly turns to face her, with her eyebrows knit together and her mouth twisted into a scowl. “I think it matters whether your future husband is interested in rearing offspring, Rosa. That thing’s kind of huge.”

Rosa shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. We broke up a month ago.” 

“ _Oh._  Uhm. What? How did we not know about this?“ The implied follow up question hangs in the air between them:  _Why didn’t you tell me?_  

She shrugs again. “Don’t wanna talk about it.” 

Gina nods and falls back onto the couch after that. They lapse back into a silence that’s considerably less comfortable than it was 5 minutes ago, but Rosa notes it’s still loads better than the awkward stretches she spent with Adrian when they weren’t kissing or doing anything physical.

She’s not entirely sure if Gina’s drifted off to sleep, but she clears her throat eventually. “If I asked you to adopt a baby with me, would you say yes?”

“Didn’t I just say we’d make awesome parents?” 

Rosa shifts in her seat to face her properly. “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

A wry smile spreads on Gina’s face. “We’re not married.” 

“Charles and Genevieve aren’t married.”

“We’re not a couple.” 

Rosa’s quiet for a moment, and Gina turns her head slightly to see whether the conversation’s been dropped. She doesn’t expect it much but also isn’t too taken aback when Rosa asks in a low voice, barely above a whisper: “Do you want us to be?” 

Gina hums then pushes off of the couch to press her lips softly against hers. It’s more chaste than any kiss either of them have had in the past, but it’s somehow the sweetest and most meaningful. 

They break apart with matching smiles, and Gina pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her photo albums. She settles on a saved picture of Prince George in a dapper suit and sensible shoes. “For the record, any adopted child of ours is going to be ten times as fashionable as this munchkin.” 

Rosa rolls her eyes but chuckles and pulls her back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, Rosa/Gina, and AUs! ♥


End file.
